1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor arrangement and to a method for producing a sensor arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vehicles with an internal combustion engine, because of the increasingly stringent exhaust gas legislation expected in the next few years, the pollutant nitrogen oxide must among other things be reduced to an increased extent. A method that is used for this is the method of selective and catalytic reduction, in which the pollutant nitrogen oxide is reduced to nitrogen and water with the aid of a liquid reducing agent, such as an aqueous urea solution. In that method, the liquid reducing agent is stored in a tank and delivered from a tank to a metering point by means of a pump, via a line. A fill level sensor expediently indicates the fill level of the tank.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 101 62 269, a device for determining the fill level of a liquid is already known, which has measuring electrodes of various lengths injected into plastic.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,350, it is also known to put a temperature sensor and a fill level sensor for a urea tank into contact via a common multiple-pin plug.